Alien Invasion
by Imorz
Summary: Bokuto kedatangan sekelompok alien dari Jepang #BirthdayDisaster yang telat for Miss Chocoffee. Warning inside


Haikyuu! ©Haruichi Furudate

Alien Invasion ©Imorz

.

.

Warning; **Boy's Love content** , _Lemon_ , **Mature content** , _CollegeBokuto!AU_ , typo(s), **peringatan!** penulisnya amatiran—harap maklum

.

 _special fic for Miss Chocoffee yang berulang tahun tanggal 11 Agustus kemarin, kau tahu benar apa yang terjadi padaku, nak._

 _._

 **didn't gain any profit from this fic.** _semua murni untuk kesenangan batin_

.

* * *

Bokuto mempercayai hal-hal imajiner, hantu, dewa-dewi, serta tentang makhluk asing yang tinggal di luar Bumi. Katakanlah dia gila ketika dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya secara gamblang ketika orang lain mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Dengan raut wajah _masa bodoh_ nya, ia menulikan telinganya dengan mereka yang membantahnya.

Akaashi kerap kali mengangguk canggung; meng-iyakan setiap Bokuto begitu semangat membicarakan hal-hal demikian ketika mereka berkomunikasi lewat _video call_. Tidak sanggup mendengarkan, Akaashi akan mengganti topik tentang voli dimana voli adalah hal kedua yang ditekuni kekasihnya itu dihidupnya.

Bagaimana bisa Akaashi jatuh hati dengan si maniak ini? Entahlah. Faktanya, Akaashi lah yang pertama kali menaruh hati pada pemuda urakan itu. Dia mengaku malu saat mengetahui bahwa Bokuto memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya.

Hingga saat ini, setelah Bokuto menyatakan perasaannya setahun yang lalu, mereka berdua menjalin hubungan sebagai seorang kekasih. Akaashi begitu senang, begitu bahagia. Hingga dia lupa, bahwa Bokuto akan segera memasuki masa perkuliahan.

Jarak antara Inggris dengan Jepang itu tidak terlalu jauh kan? Toh, masih sama-sama di Bumi.

Ingin rasanya Akaashi mempercayai persepsinya, tapi tidaklah semudah itu. Apalagi dengan keadaan dimana dia ingin menghubungi Bokuto, kekasihnya itu masih lelap tertidur. Perbedaan waktu di dua negara menjadi salah satu penghalang yang merepotkan.

Jujur, Akaashi kesal saat Bokuto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri. Maksudnya, apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan nilai C pada mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris miliknya? Tapi niat besarnya itu tidaklah tumbang sama sekali. Dan Akaashi benar-benar terkejut saat Bokuto bilang ia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk Kuliah di Inggris.

Maka dari itu, Akaashi bersama dengan alumni anggota tim voli Fukurodani yang lainnya berniat untuk pergi ke Inggris. Selain untuk mengunjungi Bokuto, mereka juga ingin berlibur. Atau mencari belahan jiwa di Inggris, itu kata Konoha.

Ini akan menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka setelah keberangkatan pertama Bokuto tahun lalu ke Inggris. Rindu? Benar sekali. Akaashi rasanya ingin menghambur pelukan dengan Bokuto saat mereka bertemu nanti. Oh, itu hanya salah satunya.

.

.

.

"Tadi ada berita menayangkan tentang Alien Nordic. Mereka bilang spesies Nordic itu persis seperti manusia, Akaashi. Bukankah itu keren sekali? Mendengar ini aku jadi curiga dengan salah satu anggota dari tim Nekoma, siapa ya? Bev? Lev? Tev? Aku lupa."

Akaashi tertawa geli mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, "Kau mudah lupa dengan nama orang, Bokuto- _san_."

Di seberang sana Bokuto tampak tertawa senang. Ia terlihat berada di sebuah Kafe dengan nuansa hangat dari kayu Maple. Berbanding terbalik dengan Akaashi, ia justru sekarang berada di kamarnya, bergelung dengan selimut tebal dan hanya dihiasi cahaya dari lampu tidur.

"Disana jam berapa, hm?" tanya Bokuto pada layar _video chat_ nya.

Mata Akaashi melirik pada sudut layar ponselnya, "Jam 1 malam."

" _Woohoo_ , kau harus segera tidur. Se-ka-rang."

"Tapi aku masih ingin berhubungan denganmu, Bokuto- _san,_ " keluh Akaashi, namun Bokuto bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa lesunya kedua bongkah mata yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Tidak, kau harus segera tidur. Kapan kau akan berangkat ke Inggris?"

"Sepertinya lusa."

"Simpan semuanya sampai lusa depan. Akan kita lunasi saat kita bertemu nanti, oke?"

Ide Bokuto tidaklah buruk, Akaashi menyetujuinya. Ia juga tidak memungkiri kalau dirinya benar-benar sudah mengantuk. Tapi dia mengutuk rindu yang seakan berteriak kencang di dalam kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidur, Bokuto- _san_."

"Selamat malam. _I love you_ , Keiji."

Akaashi selalu senang jika Bokuto mengucap kata-kata sayang dengan Bahasa Inggris, ia juga senang dengan perkembangan kekasihnya yang begitu cepat perihal cara pengucapannya. Akaashi tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana rasanya, tapi seperti ada perasaan yang lain yang membuat Akaashi selalu jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya dengan Bokuto.

Bibirnya mengurat senyum amat manis, " _I do love you too,_ Bokuto- _san_."

Pandangan Bokuto melembut, ia tersenyum sebelum menutup hubungannya, "Jangan bermimpi apapun, kau harus benar-benar tidur nyenyak. Aku tidak mau tahu."

Dan _video chat_ itu berakhir dengan Akaashi yang telah mendengkur halus.

* * *

Akaashi, Onaga , Washio, Konoha, Komi, Sarukui, beserta Yukie berhasil tiba dengan selamat di Bandara Heathwore, Inggris. Yukie terlihat mengetik sesuatu diakun twitter miliknya, kemungkinan— _Touchdown, England!_

"Apa Bokuto akan menjemput kita?" tanya Sarukui pada Akaashi.

Akaashi menggeleng, "Tidak, ia masih ada kursus sampai jam 11 nanti. Kita akan menemukan apartemennya sendiri."

"Diantara kita ada yang bisa Bahasa Inggris dengan lancar?" kali ini Komi yang bersuara dan dijawab gelengan tidak dari masing-masing anggota kelompok.

"Aku bukannya tidak bisa, tapi cukup sih kalau cuma soal bertanya alamat. Akaashi, Bokuto ada memberikan alamatnya padamu kan?" Yukie kemudian mengambil kertas berisi alamat yang diserahkan Akaashi untuknya.

"Oke, jadi sekarang kita kemana dulu? Mau langsung ke apartemennya Bokuto?" tanya Yukie.

Semua dari mereka mengeluh tidak mau, kecuali Akaashi yang hanya diam. Mereka menginginkan sesuatu untuk mengisi perut mereka yang terus bermain orkestra. Yukie sepenuhnya setuju dengan hal ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Akaashi?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin langsung ke apartemen, Yukie- _san_."

Yang lain pun terdiam. Yukie sendiri langsung mencari siasat, "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari alamat Bokuto dulu baru kita makan?"

Matanya penuh telisik kepada anggota yang lain seolah-olah mengatakan: _"Kita harus mengantarkan anak ini! Kita harus memenuhi keinginan, Akaashi!"_

Konoha menggeleng tidak mau. Yukie cepat-cepat bertelepati dengannya, _"Kau mau cepat-cepat mencari belahan jiwamu tidak?"_ Sontak Konoha mengangguk penuh setuju.

"Baiklah, Akaashi. Kita akan pergi menuju apartemen Bokuto dulu. Ayo!"

Akaashi senang keinginannya dituruti lebih dahulu. Diam-diam ia tersenyum jahat untuk teman-temannya.

Menuju Apartemen Bokuto tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan. Tapi memang tidak ada yang membayangkan kalau hal ini akan mudah sih, semua berpikir ini akan sulit.

Menghabiskan waktu sekitar 40 menit dari Bandara untuk sampai di gedung apartemen tempat Bokuto tinggal setelah sebelumnya sempat berkeliling sebentar menggunakan bus bertingkat. Sambil menyelam minum air, kata Washio.

Mereka akhirnya berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam _lift_ menuju lantai enam, membuat beberapa orang yang ingin masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang sama dengan mereka memilih menunggu daripada harus bersatu dengan sekumpulan burung hantu tersebut.

 _Lift_ pun terbuka, serentak mereka keluar dan mencari-cari kamar nomer 71. Onaga yang menemukannya lebih dulu.

"Apa Bokuto- _san_ masih belum pulang?" tanya Onaga heran.

Akaashi mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Tepat ketika ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi yang bersangkutan, seseorang berteriak dari tempat mereka keluar dari _lift_ tadi.

"AKAASHI?!"

Sistem pendengaran Akaashi menangkap suara tersebut dengan jelas. Ia segera menoleh kemudian mendapati sosok yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini.

Bokuto Koutarou kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Bokuto-san!"/"Bokutooo!"

Selain dari Akaashi, mereka semua langsung berlari menghampiri Bokuto yang terheran-heran dengan kedatangan teman-temannya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memeluk Bokuto, ada juga yang menepuk punggungnya kuat (sampai Bokuto rasanya ingin jatuh). Akaashi hanya tersenyum senang melihat kejadian indah di depannya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu kalau yang lainnya juga akan datang...," heran Bokuto, ia lalu memandang Akaashi. "Kau tidak memberitahuku, Akaashi."

"Kejutan?"

Kali ini Bokuto tertawa, "Oke, oke. Ini kejutan yang berhasil. Aku benar-benar terkejut kalian juga datang. Ayo, kita masuk."

Kamar apartemen Bokuto terlihat mewah dengan desain modern yang apik, beberapa dari mereka ada yang menganga takjub; iri kenapa mereka tidak lahir dikeluarga yang kaya. Dindingnya berwarna putih susu, pada ruang tengah terdapat _home teather_ dengan karpet bulu berbentuk lingkaran. Di sebelah kiri langsung mengarah ke dapur dan kamar mandi.

"Kalian orang kedua yang datang kesini setelah sebelumnya ada keluarga ku sih. Ayo, silahkan duduk! Kalian mau makan apa?"

Yukie sontak teringat dengan keluhan lapar para burung hantu saat mereka masih di Bandara. Konoha teringat untuk mencari belahan jiwanya di Inggris.

"Anu, kami mau jalan-jalan sebentar di luar sekalian Konoha katanya ada urusan," Yukie dan rombongan yang lain perlahan mundur menuju pintu apartemen.

"Eeeh? Tapi kan kalian baru datang? Lalu Konoha ada urusan apa?"

Konoha menyahut, "Aku harus mencari belahan jiwaku disini, Bokuto."

Bokuto terdiam. Konoha jadi malu sendiri, "M-Maksudku, aku mau cari pacar bule..."

Bokuto mengangguk paham, "Begitu ya, tapi nanti kalian kesini lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kami pergi dulu ya, Bokuto, Akaashi!"

Kemudian hanya Akaashi dan Bokuto yang ada di sana. Sepeninggal teman-temannya, keheningan menghampiri keduanya. Bokuto jadi heran, mereka itu niat mengunjungi dia atau tidak.

Akaashi sendiri bingung dengan dirinya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan saat bertemu Bokuto, namun khayalan-khayalan itu seolah-olah pudar.

"Akaashi." Bahu Akaashi tersentak mendengar Bokuto berbicara padanya. "Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa buatkan kau roti panggang."

Akaashi menggeleng tidak, "Aku hanya haus."

"Aku ambilkan kau soda ya."

"T-Tidak usah, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

Akaashi memilih pergi ke dapur seorang diri kemudian mengambil segelas air putih dari dispenser. Bokuto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Akaashi yang terkesan canggung. Mulutnya berhias cengiran lucu.

Mereka berdua sebenarnya sama. Bokuto juga memiliki banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat bertemu Akaashi, namun, entahlah, ketika melihat gerombolan teman-temannya tadi, perasaan ingin menghambur rindu dengan kekasihnya seperti redup seketika. Seperti: _tunggu sebentar, tahan dulu_.

Namun saat keadaan akhirnya memberikan kesempatan untuk hanya ada mereka berdua, di sini, saat tiada lagi orang yang mengganggu mereka, saat angin bahkan mengembus begitu damai, suasana canggung justru hinggap lebih dulu. Membuat keduanya bingung siapa yang harus _lebih dulu_ menyapa.

Bokuto mengalah. Mempersilahkan rindunya berteriak sekencang mungkin di dalam kepalanya. Membiarkan akal sehat nya berfungsi sebagaimana adanya. Karena orang yang begitu ia rindukan saat ini, pada detik ini, benar-benar sudah hadir di hadapannya.

"Akaashi," nada suara Bokuto begitu rendah, begitu halus, hanya memperbolehkan telinga sang kekasih yang bisa mendengar.

Akaashi tersentak saat sepasang tangan melingkar pada perutnya. Menguncinya dengan deruan napas berat di lekukan lehernya. Punggungnya berhadapan dengan tubuh depan Bokuto.

Kedua pipinya merona hebat; tidak mampu ia kontrol. Ia menyentuh tangan Bokuto yang memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka berpelukan dan tidak saling melepas sampai beberapa menit selanjutnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita begini ya? Rasanya sudah lama sekali," ujar Bokuto. Pemuda itu mengeratkan kunciannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Akaashi."

Adalah kalimat ultimatum yang sangat ingin Bokuto utarakan ketika ia pertama kali melihat Akaashi hari ini. Relung dada Akaashi menghangat. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Sensasi yang sudah ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Bokuto yang menatap langsung pada dua bongkah matanya.

Kedua lengan Akaashi mengalung pada leher Bokuto. Saling mendekat hingga bibir mereka bertemu tanpa tiada lagi jarak barang sesenti pun. Mereka menempel, mengecup, sebuah ciuman manis yang ada dalam salah satu daftar keinginan keduanya.

Rindu yang menyeruak tidak dapat dibantah oleh Bokuto. Ia memperdalam, dalam, ciumannya berubah menuntut. Ia mengigit bibir bawah lawannya kemudian bermain liar dengan benda lunak yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Suhu tubuh Akaashi berubah panas. Sesuatu yang aneh menjalar naik. Akaashi mencengkeram rambut Bokuto yang cukup panjang. Menekannya, membuat sesuatu yang tadinya hanya _bermain_ menjadi sebuah keegoisan.

Bokuto melepaskan pagutannya, beralih pada lekuk leher kekasihnya. Memberinya sedikit gigitan-gigitan kecil. Matanya mendapati tubuh Akaashi menegang. Ia iseng menyentuh, namun reaksi yang diberikan kekasihnya benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"—HN!"

Satu rintihan kecil dari Akaashi mampu membuat binatang buas dalam Bokuto mengganas. Ia membawa Akaashi ke ruang tengah pada sofa empuk di sana dan melepaskan pakaian keduanya dengan kebutuhan yang naik ke ubun-ubun.

Napas keduanya memburu tajam. _Ereksi_ yang dialami Bokuto benar-benar menyiksanya. Namun ia sendiri masih belum puas menyalurkan segala _rindunya_ pada Akaashi. Lelaki itu memeta kekasihnya perlahan, membelai, menggoda, menjilatnya lembut. Membuat sensasi menyenangkan pada submisif seperti Akaashi.

Suara-suara erangan buatan Akaashi berhasil menghilangkan segala akal sehat Bokuto. Ia mengendurkan tindakannya dan menyilahkan Akaashi pada gilirannya.

Ketika Akaashi mengecupnya, matanya terpejam, reflek; ia bisa saja mati sekejap dengan perlakuan Akaashi. Kekasihnya itu mendongak, melirik sebentar pada wajah Bokuto yang berhias peluh keringat seksi di sekitar pelipis. Wajahnya begitu merah.

Bokuto menunduk, jawab menatap tatapan Akaashi. Perintahnya seakan mutlak bagi Akaashi.

" _Blow me,_ Keiji."

Bokuto menggeram tertahan saat bibir lembap itu bermain dengan ujung _precum_ nya. Napasnya kembali tersengal. Bagaimana Akaashi membawanya lebih pada pinggiran bibirnya; menggesek kulitnya yang sensitif dan membuat jutaan rasa meledak dalam diri sang dominan.

Desahan Bokuto lepas begitu saja, membuat Akaashi merinding mendengarnya. Lelaki itu menggeram kenikmatan, seluruh nafsunya seakan maju mundur ingin melesat bebas.

Ia memundurkan tubuh Akaashi. Menatap wajahnya lembut dengan alis yang bertaut sempurna.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk menjawab, Akaashi mengangguk kemudian menarik Bokuto untuk kembali mengecupnya.

Maka saat Bokuto bermain dengan jemarinya pada titik paling sensitif ditubuh Akaashi, Akaashi merasa ia bisa saja terbang ke kayangan saat ini juga. Bagaimana Bokuto perlahan memasukkan tubuhnya perlahan pada dinding _rektum_ sempit Akaashi, bagaimana laki-laki itu berulang kali menyebut namanya romantis, bagaimana Bokuto terus mengucap kata-kata penenang untuknya; Akaashi berharap hari-hari seperti ini akan terus hadir dengan ia dan Bokuto sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Bokuto menyukai hal-hal imajiner, hantu, dewa-dewi, serta tentang makhluk asing yang tinggal di luar Bumi.

Maka ia merepresentasikan apartemennya ini sebagai Bumi dan teman-temannya yang datang sebagai sekelompok alien yang ingin menginvasi Bumi.

Akaashi adalah salah satunya dan menjadi satu-satunya alien favorit Bokuto. Silahkan menginvasi Bumi miliknya setiap hari.

Keduanya tidak menyadari sekelompok alien lainnya yang menunggu di luar Bumi; tidak ingin menganggu aktifitas menyenangkan Bokuto dengan alien favoritnya.

.

.

.

 _selesai_

* * *

 _Special fic for Miss Chocoffee! Otanjoubi Omedetoo! Ini hadiahmu yang telat! /maafkan saya/_

 _._

 _._

 _Oke baiklah aku ingin cerita dikit. Jadi tanggal 11 kemarin aku dapat kejadian gak menyenangkan, seluruh_ fic _ku hilang karena virus. Padahal tepat pada hari itu aku lagi di warnet, udah buka situs_ ffn _, udah_ login _, udah pengen masukin_ doc manager, _eh pas dicari folder yang berisi_ fic _milikku itu_ _ **gak ada**_ _. Ini foldernya yang hilang, bukan filenya. Jadi yang hilang itu bukan 1 atau 2_ fic _aja, tapi semuanya._ LITERALLY _SEMUANYA. Sebenarnya bukan cuma_ fic _aja sih, lagu sama beberapa foto juga pada lenyap. Tapi entah kenapa yang bikin ngilu hati tu cuma pas tau_ fic _nya pada hilang semua. Waktu itu aku langsung buka_ fb _dan nge-_ chat _temen-temen_ CPS _, disitu aku minta maaf. Aku pulang dari warnet sia-sia. Ga nge-_ publish fic _apapun. Sempet nangis sepanjang pulang ke rumah dan langsung rebahan (tengkurap kayak bintang laut). Rasanya pedih banget. Tapi aku ga ada rasa buat berhenti nulis, justru malah semangat membara buat nulis_ fic revenge _._

 _Jadi, sayangilah karyamu, simpan dia dibanyak tempat. Kita gak akan tahu kapan dia bisa diajak virus jalan-jalan keluar._

 _Sekian._


End file.
